Although great effort is taken to ensure sterility during assembly of pressurized heat engines, particularly Stirling engines, there are inevitably unwanted small to microscopic free particles present in this hermetically sealed environment. Once the engine is initially operated, these particles, traveling in the gas stream of the engine, find their way into microscopic gaps and orifices causing excessive wear and premature failures.